1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates in general to software associated with design and engineering systems, and more particularly, to a system and method for controlling the transition between the sale, design, and manufacturing of equipment. The system is typically, although not specifically, configured for implementation in association with a CAD type program (i.e., so as to run in conjunction with or within the CAD type program). The system can be implemented in a number of different configurations, and it will be understood that the current disclosure is not limited to any particular configuration.
2. Background Art
The use of Enterprise Resource Management systems and programs is known in the art. Typically, it becomes necessary for an organization to control and manage projects (in many instances, the manufacture of components, equipment or other items). To manufacture a multi-component piece of equipment, interaction between a great number of departments is required. For example, this includes the engineering team, the sales force, the procurement department, the manufacturing department, among others. In addition, there is interaction with outside vendors and suppliers.
Problematically, it has been difficult for the different departments to communicate and exchange data. As such, efficiency is lost. For example, in a typical operation, it is necessary to have levels of management within the engineering department for larger projects. It has been determined through case studies that upwards of 30% or more of an engineer's time is spent performing activities and tasks that can be categorized as “non-engineering.” Any time that is spent on such activities and tasks makes the engineer less efficient with respect to engineering and takes time away from the primary task that is given to the engineer.
Additionally, without communication with engineering, it is difficult to determine the timeliness of various engineering tasks as well as the changes/revisions that are made as a project proceeds from beginning to end. In many instances, while the engineering department has made changes to a particular component, purchasing has ordered the non-revised component because it was unaware of the revision. In other instances, revisions are not properly tracked with respect to inventory and the like. Still other problems persist without the interactive and bi-directional communication between engineering and other departments.
It would be advantageous if a system was provided that effectively provided a bi-directional communication system with engineering and true bi-directional software integration for engineering.